Animatin' Rap
"Animatin' Rap" was a song created for the Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension DVD. It described the production process for Phineas and Ferb. It was performed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as they walked through the studio. Although intended for inclusion as a bonus feature for the DVD, it was supposedly dropped before the release, having been only seen briefly on Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment's official YouTube channel and an event at the Aquarium de Paris promoting the French debut of Across the 2nd Dimension on October 5, 2011. However, Disney XD UK uploaded it to YouTube on October 19, 2011. Lyrics :Dan Povenmire: Yeah, we're animators. This is how we live 24/7/365. :Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Actually, it's more of a 40-hour work week. :Povenmire: Yeah, but sometimes we work weekends. And sometimes I gotta take my sketchbook on vacation. Check it! :Povenmire: I roll into the Mouse House, like, 9 AM :Flash my badge to security, they know who I am :Breakfast at the commissary :Marsh: A bagel and honey! :Povenmire: Then it's time to get serious, make with the funny :Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' :Marsh: We start with a premise, just a page and a half :We pitch it in the writers' room to see if we laugh :Then we check on the executive's esprit de corps :She says "yeah, we're going to outline", that's just one page more :Povenmire: Now a lot of productions go to script from here :But not us :Marsh: Oh no :Povenmire: We got no fear :We're goin' straight to boards 'cause we draw it when we write it :Marsh: It's a visual show :Povenmire & Marsh: And we don't try to fight it! :Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' :Marsh: When we're done with the boards we pitch it to the whole crew :To see if they giggle too or if they just throw food :Povenmire: Sometimes it's funny, funny stuff, sometimes it's barely amusin' :Marsh: So we rewrite it again, it's all pickin' and choosin' :Marsh: All the good stuff here and all the bad stuff there :Aliki Grafft: Hey, I worked hard on that! :Povenmire: Hey, call somebody who cares! :'Cause it's a cutthroat live drawin' boards and pitchin' :Marsh: If you can't stand the heat... :Povenmire & Marsh: STAY OUTTA THE KITCHEN! :Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' :Marsh: In the sound studio, recordin' all of the voices :We get three takes of everything :Povenmire: It's all about choices :Then we digitize it all, technology so groovy :Put it in the animatic and make it a movie :Marsh: We draw props, characters, backgrounds, too :Throw in a dash of color :Jill Daniels: Does that look good to you? :Povenmire & Marsh: Yeah! :Povenmire: Then it goes to timing, little secret in the biz :Ask anybody here, nobody knows what that is :Theresa Wiseman, Barbara Dourmashkin, and Mitch Rochon: What? :Marsh: Then after timing it goes straight on to checkin' :And that's how we roll :Povenmire & Marsh: 24 frames a second :Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' :You know we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We got an artist named Herb, you know he's animatin' :Marsh: Ship the whole mess overseas where they inbetween it :And all of this goes on before you've ever even seen it :Povenmire: When it's back it goes to editing, we pull an all-nighter :Marsh: Gotta respect the schedule :Povenmire: Ain't nobody cuts it tighter :Marsh: We call retakes :Sue Perroto: A lot. :Marsh: 'Cause mistakes need fixin' :Povenmire: Then it's music and sound effects :Povenmire & Marsh: and audio mixin'! :Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' :I said we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' :Are we gettin' on your nerves? Well, we're just animatin' :Word. :Povenmire: So that's just how we do it. Are there any questions? :Marsh: If there are, keep 'em to yourself! :Povenmire: I didn't think so. Category:Songs Category:Other Phineas and Ferb songs